1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dentistry and particularly to the the implantation of denture supporting fixtures.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to dental implants reference is made to Linkow U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,388, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, as showing a typical endosseous oral implant. Linkow shows an implant consisting of an implant portion submerged within a groove formed in the jaw bone and a post assembly arising upward from the implant portion. The post assembly can be of two configurations; a detachable post assembly for immediate installation of an artificial tooth structure or a post assembly in which a cap is initially fastened to the implant portion and tissue is permitted to cover the region. Subsequently, when the implant becomes stable, the tissue is reopened and the cap is replaced by a post.
There are a number of problems associated with any type of endosseous implant. Endosseous procedures require an incision to be made in the fibromucousal tissue down to the underlying aveolar ridge crest bone and a reflection of this tissue to expose the bone. A burr is then used to create a groove in the bone deep enough to accommodate the implant. The procedure requires several months of healing time and a protracted period of physical discomfort for the patient. Furthermore, several months are also required before sufficient bone has been resorbed and regrown around and through the holes of the implant to give it sufficient stability to withstand the stresses of daily use. Moreover, another problem associated with bone resorption is saucerization, the break down of bone, around the implant resulting in its becoming loose and necessitating its removal. Additionally, in some instances, a second surgical procedure is required for implants that have removable posts.
One way to avoid this multitude of problems is to design an implant that rests upon the jaw bone rather than being submerged within the bone. With such a design the healing time can be significantly shortened and the patient discomfort associated with the procedure minimized. Moreover, the period before which a prothesis can be attached and utilized may be substantially reduced.
It is an object of this invention to meet these desires and provide for a subperiosteal implantation technique.
Subperiosteal implant dentures have been in existence for several years. (See Babbush, Surgical Atlas of Dental Implant Techniques, chap. 7, by Wimmer, 1980). Wimmer relates to an implant system that comprises an entire framework which is implanted subperiosteally. Such an implant requires a complex surgical procedure and elaborate fabrication techniques. In contrast, the present invention involves a rather simple surgical procedure involving only a few incisions, and a markedly easier fabrication technique.